For What It's Worth
by Mrs.Sirius.Padfoot
Summary: This is for my Quidditch team! Love ya guys! Round 1... Hemione and Malfoy...this involves blood...everywhere...


{For what it's worth}

I was striding in the hallway, when I bumped into some idiot. I glanced over and saw mudblood Granger.

"Watch it, yeh filthy mudblood." I sneered at her.

"You think I'm filthy? At least I have better hygiene than a rat!" Granger glared. She probably had enough of my teasing.

"Hurtful Granger," I started, "Hurtful. My blood isn't contaminated like _some _people."I watched as her face turned redder and redder.

"You think my blood is filthy?" She started, taking a knife out,"I bet my blood looks just like yours!" With that, she slit her wrist open.

Blood slowly started to trickle down her hand, coming out faster and faster. She kept getting paler and paler. When her skin almost exaclty matched mine, with blood all over the ground, McGonagall came down the hall.

"Merlins beard!" She started, snapping me out of my shock." , what have you done now!" I looked from McGonagall, and back to Granger. Hmm, her blood _is_ the same color as mine.

As she was falling, McGonagall grabbed her, transfigured a nearby candle into a cloth, put it on her wrist, and started to go straight towards the Hospital Wing.

I was still standing there, looking at all that blood._ If you should prick, I do not bleed._ Huh. I still remember Shakespeare.

Everything started to blur, all but the blood. Thoughts were racing around my head like the Ministry, when it's busy. The last thing I remember is falling into the blood, before it's black.

*** B B ***

_Ouch. _As I start to wake up, I hear hushed voices talking, though my head is pounding.

_"Albus... no, that wouldn't work...God has givin you one face, yet you make another... no! I will not have that happen to one of my patients!... Well, that is a choice... Let's just go with plan A!" _ I heard Madam Pomfrey whisper, apparently to Dumbledore himself.

_"Come on Poppy, It would be good for them! Think_ of_ the greater good!...But... Why that?...I see...But my idea would still work fine!...We could give them a choice..." _ Albus replied, I bet having that stupid twinkle in his eye.

The two staff members finally realize I'm awake, and Pomfrey starts saying some incantations, and waving her wand over my head.

"Oh dear..." Promfrey mumbles, though loud enough I overheard

"Oh dear what?" I ask rudely, earning a warning look from Albus.

"You seem to have a mild concussion, and bruised the back of your head, though it would be easy to tell through your hair." She answered me, probably getting back at me from my rude remark.

After her bustling around some, she turned to me.

"Here, drink this. It'll help with your concussion and bruising." She gave me a potion as she was speaking.

I downed the potion, then realizing it tasted familliar. I looked at the information, and just as I was falling asleep, I realised she was lying.

*** T T ***

{Switching to Hermione's Point of view...}

\( -.-)/

I

.

/\

As I woke up, sadly I realized what woke me up. Malfoy's whining. As I started grumbling. I realized how it woke me up. He was practically Whining in my ear! I sat up faster than lightning, but the to my relief, he was in the bed NEXT to me, not on mine. Though it's still terrible, it's better than what I thought. As I looked closer, I realized he was whining in his sleep. Spoiled ferret brat. I should really think of a song for that, just like, 'Weasley is our king', but it can't be turned around to be good. What good thing would come out of that?

As if realising I was awake, Poppy came out of her office with a tray of potions.

" Okay dear, I have some potions here to help with your blood loss...some nutrient potions..." I wasn't really listening to her, but my thoughts wondered elsewhere. Like, really? Why would I think If I would prick, no blood would come out of my wrist? Now I'll have a scar forever. I'm totally stupid. Completely stupid.

As if reading my thoughts, Poppy got my attention by adding, "I have something that will make sure no scar is to be shown, sweetie."

"Thanks." I mumbled, and started downing the potions.

Soon, my last thought before sleep overcame me was, _I truely hate Draco Malfoy._

*** O O ***

The pair of enemies were in the Hospital Wing for about a month. Whenever they 'talked', it was all bickering, and if it weren't for Poppy, There would be hexes. Though, Hermione got Draco once. When released, They avoided each other, which of course, spiced up the gossip. Some people did see all the blood on the ground, but most made up silly stories about, to have attention of his / her classmates. *Cough-Ron-Cough* All in all, They started Fighting again, Though Hermione never took out another knife to cut herself. She learned her lesson on that, though, She did get some good punches on Malfoy. They both had the loving hate for each other, with no romance, but with a ' I hate you' every time they passed the other. Everyone finally concluded this, and didn't bother the unloving pair when Harry Potter And Pansy Parkinson ended up in the Hospital wing, though with a totally different reason, everyone, of course, wanted to know. Though, that's a different story, for another time. Which will have very odd happenings... ;)

Alright, that's all folks! Thanks for reading my first Quidditch match FanFiction! Please review! NO HATE! Even though it isn't exactly 1,000 , I didn't know what else to add, so, SORRY! :'(

Brie the Seeker! =)


End file.
